Night Raids in Baghdad (Level)
Description *Objective: **Escort the M2900 Abrams to the Bog **Place flares in parts of the City (10 Total) **Eliminate Al-Kadhum Hostiles **Secure 2nd Battalian, 15rd Elite Regiment **Eliminate Al-Kadhum Hostiles **Clear out sectors 5 and 8 **Provide AC-130 air support for friendly Sangheili Marine ground units. **Eliminate Al-Kadhum Hostiles *Characters: Al Kadhum, Sangheili Marines, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan *Weather: Night *Vehicles Used: Military Humvee's, AC-130, M2900 Abrams Tank, Special Ops Stealth Planes, Pick-up trucks with mounted turret, Troop Transport Truck, T-72, BPM-2, IFV *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Night Raids in Baghdad *Date/Time: March 15, 2947, 10:13:48 pm and counting *Place: Khaled Al-Sahad City, Baghdad *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The satellite uploads a video feed of a city in flames at night with anti-aircraft fire shooting out from the ground. Newscaster: After heavy fighting today, the Al-Kadhum military general staff said 32 rebels were killed in continuing clashes. Its artillery also shelled areas inside Iraq. Fighting has intensified in the Capital City. Anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings light the night as Sangheili Marines began their push into the city where Al-Sahad is making his last stand. Trasmission Control: Roger on location. Repeating: Map Grid 89317-niner, location 33°23′20″N 44°27′30″E, over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alpha Nine copies, over. The satellite tracks an M2900 Abrams tank. Trasmission Control: Alpha Nine, you must get the Abrams tank to Saddam City, over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Copy. Alpha Company is inbound. Tell "Delta Company" to stand by. We're on our way. Out. The satellite tracks Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee half a mile away from Delta Company's position somewhere in Khaled Al-Sahad City. Important Transcript Beginning of Gameplay Lex Norsan, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, and a group of Marines make their way to the bog. Field Master Lex Norsan: We got to escort this tank a half a click south of here. Delta Company needs cover fire! Let's go! They reach an apartment building. Field Master Lex Norsan: Switch to night vision now! They begin to clear out the apartment adjacent to the darkened building. Field Master Lex Norsan: Zuka, you and Dorod head upstairs. We'll cover this entrance. Go! Zuka and Dorod proceed upstairs. Here, Dorod will be attacked by an Al-Kadhum soldier; the player has about a second to save him. They reach the second floor. Sangheili Marine: Watch your fire! We're on the second floor! Sangheili Marine: Roger that, shifting fire. They clear out a machine gun nest on the second floor. Sangheili Marine: We are being hit with heavy fire! Command: Be advised, Delta Company is on the highway. We need that tank at the bog. Get there A.S.A.P! Field Master Lex Norsan: Roger that! We're working on it - out! They attempt to fight their way out through the rear of the building but they encounter heavy resistance. Sangheili Marine: Sir there's a ton of 'em out there! Field Master Lex Norsan: Shut up and keep 'em pinned down! Major Josh Konaree: Roger that. suppressing FIRE! They fight their way through the courtyard. OpFor tanks appear on the highway bridge across the area. Field Master Lex Norsan: Delta Company team has spotted enemy tanks headed there way! Private Ulsa, get on the roof and hit 'em with the Javelin! Marine (Pvt. Ulsa): Right away sir! Pvt. Ulsa can be seen with the Javelin, he takes out the tanks on the highway. Marine (Pvt. Ulsa): Targets Neutralized! They make their way through the slums underneath the overpass to reach Delta Company at the bog. Delta Company: Alpha Company, we're taking heavy fire on our position at the bog! Where the hell are you?! Field Master Lex Norsan: We're almost there! Hang on! Covering Delta Company in the Bog They get to the bog and find Delta Company. They are surrounded by enemy fire. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alpha Six what's your status over? Delta Company: We're still surrounded Sir! Get the tank in here and start eliminating hostiles! They take up defensive positions around the bog, while the tank gives cover fire. They hold off waves of enemy advances. Command: Bravo Six, be advised. More hostiles have assembled to the west of your position, over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Command, Alpha Nine! Requesting air support for fire mission, over! Command: Uh, negative, Alpha Nine, there's an enemy ZPU to the west of your position. Until you take it out, we can NOT risk sending in any more choppers, over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Roger that! Zuka, use a plasma predator drone and take out that ZPU so we can get some air support!! Zuka uses a plasma predator drone to take out the ZPU Field Master Lex Norsan: Good Job! Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright. Cobra-Two are you there? Cobra-Two: 10-4. What do you need. Over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Cobra-Two, we need air support over! Enemy targets southwest of our position! Cobra-Two: I Copy. Stand by for Confirmation. Two Cobra attack helicopters arrive and begin firing their rockets and mini guns on the fortified building housing the remnants of the Al Kadhum. Cobra Pilot 1: Uh, Two, you see anyone left down there? Cobra Pilot 2: Negative, we got 'em. Cobra Pilot 1: Roger that. All targets destroyed and we're outta here. Good luck boys. Out. Field Master Lex Norsan: Command, LZ is secure. Lets plant those flares and move out. Command: Roger that. Good work. Out. Major Josh Konaree: Squad, regroup on me. Let's go! The squad regroups with Josh Konaree Delta Company: Thanks for the assist. We'll take it from here. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alpha Copies. Lets move and plant those flares, about 10 of them. Over. Major Josh Konaree: Roger that! Let's go! Placing the Flares When they are placing the flares throughout the Al-Sahad City they will encounter enemies Major Josh Konaree: 9 remaining! One flare has been placed Major Josh Konaree: 8 remaining! Two flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 7 remaining! Three flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 6 remaining! Four flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 5 remaining! Five flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 4 remaining! Keep it up, Zuka! Six flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 3 remaining! Seven flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 2 remaining! Eight flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: 1 remaining! Nine flares have been placed Major Josh Konaree: All flares have been placed sir! All flares have been placed Charlie Company: Looks like fireworks out here. No more night vision. Thanks Alpha Company! Field Master Lex Norsan: Roger that! Alright lets move out! Bravo Company: We can really use your help down here! Sworms of Al-Kadhum everywhere! Field Master Lex Norsan: Dont Worry! Were on it! Major Josh round up the squad! We have to secure Bravo! AC-130 The AC-130 flies over Al-Kadhum City with Alpha Company in sight. The gunner is locked to prevent firing AC-130 FCO: Gunslinger 1 to ground, primary LZ is too hot! We got 20 plus hostiles in our immidiate AO and cannot remain on the ground. Over! AC-130 TV Operator: Got eyes on friendlies. AC-130 FCO: Crew, do not fire on any targets marked by a strobe, those are friendlies. The AC-130 flies over the town ahead of Alpha Company AC-130 Navigator: Uh, TV, confirm you see Alpha in the town. AC-130 TV Operator: We see them, start the clock. AC-130 FCO: Roger that we're there, start talking. AC-130 FCO: We have armed personnel approaching from the church, request permission to engage. Field Master Lex Norsan: We can sure use some help out here! Engage all hostiles! North and West! AC-130 Pilot: Copy. You are cleared to engage the moving any personnel around you see. AC-130 Gunner: Roger that. Engaging. AC-130 FCO: Affirmative. Crew you are cleared to engage but do not fire on the friendlies. Field Master Lex Norsan: Alpha to FCO. We are changing visuals. Do not fire on us! Fire on the enemies over! Alpha company changes to red blinking strobes, Delta to blue, Charlie to green and bravo to yellow AC-130 FCO: Roger that Alpha. TV, change enemies to white. Over. TV Changes the enemy forces to white strobes AC-130 TV Operator:'Ok gunner try not to be confused. ''The AC-130 Gunner fires down on the enemy. As shots are fired, AC-130 Crew Members say various lines: '''AC-130 Gunner: (firing the 105mm) Shot!; Gun ready! AC-130 FCO: We got a vehicle on the move.; Ka-boom.; More enemy personnel.; There's armed personnel running out of the church.; Right there...tracking.; Oopsie-daisy.; You gonna get him?; Yeah, good kill. I see lots of little pieces down there.; Roger, guy movin'.; That's a hit.; Get that person.; Tracking.; Uh, we got a runner here.; Guy runnin'.; Niiiice.; Cleared to engage enemy personnel.; Light 'em up.; Good kill good kill.; Ok he's movin' again.; Nail those guys.; Yeah, take him out.; Ok, you got him. Get back on the other guys.; Enemies crossing the field.; (Gunner blows up a truck) Shit, must've been a full tank of gas.; More enemy personnel; Get that guy.; Yeah, direct hits right there.; You got him!; There's a guy by the car.; Nail those guys by the building.; Confirmed, vehicle neutralized. AC-130 TV Operator: Hot damn!; They're taking cover by the wall.; Woahhh...! AC-130 Pilot: Yeah, cleared to engage.; Copy, smoke 'em.; Ooo that's gotta hurt.; Set scan range.; Recalibrate azimuth sweep angle. Adjust elevation scan.; Clean up that signal.; Target reset.; Rollin' in. If the player fires too close to Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta Companies and there teams. AC-130 FCO: Uh, you're firing too close to the friendlies, I repeat, you're firing too close to the friendlies. Watch for those IR strobes.; Check your fire, you're shootin' at friendlies - watch for the blinking strobes, those are our guys! When all enemies are eliminated Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright FCO! You are clear to return to base! Thanks for the assist. Alpha Out! The player switches back to Zuka Field Master Lex Norsan: Alright team! Clear out the rest of this city! Then we will wait for the Rangers and Advanced Airforce to join us! Trivia *Saddam City has been renamed to Khaled Al-Sahad City Category:Levels